My life unfolds
by Kai's soul of the pheonix
Summary: Kai has a sister? Kai's little sister goes through many event in her life and endes up in a tournement and guess who she meets.They have no idea their family! This is the only time I will say this... I don't own Beyblade
1. Birthday

Well let's start from the beginning 

Date: 7 30,2004

"My names Jennifer or Jen and I'm Kai's sister. If you thought that he didn't have a sister your way off. I may not be as up tight as he is but I can be pretty stubborn when I need to. I was born in the United States when my family went there for vacation one year. Kai was only one when we went and I wasn't born yet. I was born the last day we were suppose to be there and all I remember is that there was a little blue haired person holding my hand and there were people standing there looking at me, just staring. That's all I remember." Oh Ya, I'm finally

going to move into Kia's foster parents house so that we can be a family in a way.

Well I better get going,

Jen Hiwatari

! Now the real story will start!

Chapter 1

The adventure begins here

"Yay, My very own beyblade I can't believe it!" "Now lets sing Happy Birthday everyone". Everyone from the orphanage sang and I felt so special. Oh ya I forgot to tell you I just turned 5 years old. After everyone left the building for recess I stopped in front of the doorway and pulled my beyblade out of my pocket and saw a picture of a three-headed dragon on the bitchip. I berly remember that when mother told me the story of the two most powerful bitbeasts ever created. I think it went like this" Dranzer and Froztic Dranzer the two most powerful bitbeast ever created are the two most powerful beasts to ever walk the earth. Dranzer the pheonix of fire and the master of fire will belong to the male in the family. It has been past down from father to kid and that father pasted it down to his kid. So that means that father will past Dranzer down to are son. And Froztic Dranzer the three-headed dragon, the lord of ice and has mastered the spirit of the ice. This beast has been past down to every female in the family and will be past down to you when the time is ready." That's really all I can remember. Then I put my beyblade back in my pocket and walked out for recess.


	2. Thennow

Date: 5 23,2003

"Well, It's been 10 years since I got my first beyblade and Froztic Dranzer. I'm finally old enough to get out of this orphanage and so I left. I really don't have many things to bring so I'm going to leave everything but my dairy and beyblade there.

bye-bye,

Jen Hiwatari

I have a backpack on my back and I take one last look at the place were I grew up and had some of my best times ever. I turn around and start heading into the world alone.

I've been walking for two months and I finally made it to Tokyo.

I don't remember much from this place and I have just enough money to rent a room from a hotel. "That was a great night sleep." I finally got a bed to myself.

I found some beyblading action over by the river and I saw a blue haired person just standing there watching those kids battle. I ran over to those kids battle and that blue haired kid wasn't there! I looked around for a little while but I couldn't find a thing so I started walking a little more and I found a box just laying there in the middle of the road. I went over there and looked what was in there and I found $50.00 in cash and just enough to get me lunch tomorrow and finally to get me decent pair of cloths. Since I had some money left over from lunch I finally went shopping. I got a nice ice blue kimono

and some baggy pants and a red shirt, which had the Chinese zodiac on the front and back. I was bored so I got a hat that matched the shirt.

I had found a little sign that had a beyblade tournament on it and the date and when it was. I decided to enter and the fee was$5.00. I got up early and decided to practice over by the river hoping that that blue haired kid would come back and so I can finally see how he is. It was at least 7:00A.M. when I last checked and still no sign of the kid. It is finally time for the tournament to start. I was first up and it was no challenge at all. Same with two, three, and four, but until I got to the semi-finals it wasn't all that easy anymore. I hade to battle this blonde haired chick named Brittany. She didn't have a bit beast but she hade some sweet moves I will admit. It was some challenge but I beat her so that means I move on to the finals! I wonder who I'm going to battle tomorrow? I hope that the blue haired kid entered so I can beat him.


	3. Dream

It was the night before the tournament finals and I was so exited that I couldn't sleep one wink. I was so tired though that I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"Were am I? Who's that over there? Were am I? Hey, it's that kid from the river! "DRANZER!!!!!!!!!" He shouted to his beyblade. "Did he just say Dranzer? He did, but if he has the Dranzer bitbeast he must be Kai, and that means that he's my brother!! BROTHER!!!!!!!" It's your sister!! Remember me, he doesn't hear me. He's slipping through my fingers, it feels like he's taking pieces of my soul with him. NO KAI you cant leave me again."

TEARS, I'm crying! How did I know his name? I've never woke up crying before, never.

Oh no, it's eight I have one hour to get there before I'm late.

God, I just made it.

"Welcome beyblade fans to the final match of the tournament."

The announcer said to all the people in the stands.

"The two bladers who will be battling today are Kai and Jen Hiwatari."

We both stood there in shock, surprised, and amazement.

Kai muttered under his voice, "She cant be my sister if she doesn't own the

Master of ice, Froztic Dranzer."

I just thought of the dream I had last night and then I thought, "He isn't my brother there's no way he is."

"Bladers come to the dish and take your positions."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!"

"GOOOOOOOOOO DRANZER"

"FOZTIC DRANZER, LET IT RIP"

He remembered his picture of are family: Mother, Father, Him, but

he couldn't see me in there because I have blue hair with silver streaks in it.

But then he saw the determination in my eyes and it was the same as his eyes.

Then he yelled for his bitbeast Dranzer and I called for Foztic Dranzer.

Then we just standing there in shock while are beasts went at each others necks." Froztic Dranzer what are you doing you two are old friends?"I yelled to him, but he wouldn't listen. Dranzer used his ultimate attack, flame saber, while Froztic Dranzer used crystal lance. When their attacks hit dead on there was this giant explosion that knocked us both out and are beyblades stopped spinning and the people in the stands just stopped and there was complete silent.


	4. future knockout

"Were is the stadium and were is Dranzer?"

Kai whispered to himself but to me it seemed like he was yelling thou. "Why is Kai just standing there all freaked?" I was asking myself, but when he turned to me I was a little freaked because I have seen anything but complete darkness in here. Whats that by his feet, its fire little sparks of

it." I whispered to myself. "Why does she have light around her body, that's not light its ice but isn't she cold? Kai thought. I got up and we started walk toward each other slowly. We started walking a little faster because it felt like we're being pulled. Then his fire was gone and the ice surrounding my body disappeared. Then my heart felt complete, I wasn't alone anymore.

I opened my eyes I was hugging him, my opponent, my.....my brother!!!

I pulled away and we asked each other," I.....I thought I had no brother/sister, I thought I had no one to depend on but myself. Then I looked into his eyes, I saw a piece of myself in his eyes. He looked into mine and he saw himself.

"Kai, you now we have to finish the battle soon or we will never know who is stronger." "I now, but I can't battle myself." Kai said while he stared into my eyes." "What the heck do you mean by, battle myself?" I questionly asked him. "I mean you have the same look in your eyes as I did when I was 15."

He slowly closed his eyes while he said it to me. "Why shouldn't I, I'm your sister aren't I. We share the same blood and we were born from the same mother." I said to him while looking at his tightly shuteyes. "We may have been born from the same mother, but it doesn't matter because we were raised apart and different. I was raised in an abbey and you were raised in an orphanage.""How did you know that I was raised in an orphanage Kai?"

"I.....I don't know." Kai told me in a soft voice.

" Hows mom and dad doing anyhow?" I asked him quietly. "Well mother past away when I was six and father just left me one day and I haven't heard or spoken to him since." Kai turned around while he spoke to me. Me, I slowly turned to him and laid my head on his back and tears ran down my fast. "Jen why are you crying if it wasn't your fault that mom died." He put his hand over mine since my hand was on his shoulder. "Kai you wouldn't know how it feels since I don't even have a picture of her and I don't even know what she looked like. All I know is that I got this bitbeast from her when I was five and that is the closest thing I have to a family." I still had tears running down my face while I spoke to him. "Well if you really want to know what she looked like you actually resemble her in many ways. You have the same eyes and personality as she did. You have so many of her traits that I can just look at you and I see her. I know that she is protecting you ever day." Kai said that with a smile on his face. My tears slowly stopped and I was able to look at him again. I hugged him one last time and then we were transported to a white area.

"Were are we Kai?" I said confused. "I have no clue." He told me while he looked around. "Hey Froztic Dranzer, I missed you so much." I picked up my beyblade and held it up to my face. "Dranzer there you are." Kai looked at his bitchip and then put his beyblade in his pocket.

There we were happy to see are bitbeasts and then we were transported somewhere.


	5. Fire Vs Ice

We were laying in front of the stadium and are beyblades

were laying right by us. "We must have got knocked out." I said to myself

while picking up Froztic Dranzer. "There awake everyone." The announcer told everyone in the stands. "Now if you're ready bladers lets start the battle."

"Hey Kai I'm not going to go easy on you just because I'm you sister."

I yelled to him from a crossed the stadium. "I never wanted you to."

Kai yelled back to me with a smirk on his face." Now if you're ready to fight

lets get it started."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET It RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!

"GOOOOOOOO DRANZER"

"LET IT RIP FROZTIC DRANZER"

Our blades started charging toward each other with all their power

and then we called for are bitbeasts.

"DRANZER!!!!!"

"FROZTIC DRANZER!!!!!"

"Dranzer, flame saber." Kai yelled to his bitbeast.

"Froztic Dranzer, crystal lance." I yelled to my beast.

They charged toward each other and once there attacks hit there was a beautiful light, a purple sphere circling around the dish.

We stood there for a second and then it turned to one side was red and the other blue. The sphere slowly faded away and now our bitbeasts were fighting in the air. There were red and blue lights flying everywhere.

The lights went so fast that we couldn't see our bitbeasts. "Dranzer get out of there." Kai tried to tell his bitbeast but it wouldn't listen. "Froztic Dranzer move, get out of the way. It seemed like they were hypnotized. We had no way of reaching them. Their blades started to glow some funky colors and then they just kind of stopped spinning. We had no idea what was going on but it was fun while it lasted.

"What just happened!?" I was talking to myself out loud.

"Well I guess we'll call it a tie." Kai started walking away while speaking.

"How rude, and I have to live with this guy for how long!" I thought. "Ya, just keep walking I get to torture you later anyway." I just caught up with him.


End file.
